


A Week To Remember

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: Love is all that matters [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: It changes everything in a matter of seconds.Everything is falling apart.One simple mistake.One single moment that changes their life.One fateful day.One week to remember.





	1. Prologue

Isang buwan na lamang ang nalalabi at graduation na. May isang dalaga na masayang-masaya sa kanyang ibabalita sa kanyang pinsan. Sapagkat ang dalaga ay isa sa magtatapos na may karangalan.

Ang dalaga ay simpleng babae na ang nais lamang ay makapagtapos nang pag-aaral upang makatulong sa kanyang Ina na may karamdaman. Dalawa na lamang sila ng kanyang Ina sapagkat maagang namayapa ang kanyang Ama noong siya'y musmos pa lamang.

Mag-isang tinaguyod siya ng kanyang Ina noong maliit pa lamang siya pero kapag wala siyang pasok ay kasama siya ng kanyang Ina na nagtitinda ng mga prutas sa bangketa.

Na kung minsan ay napipilitan silang umalis ng pwesto dahil di maiwasang magkahulihan kung saan nakapwesto ang kanilang tindang mga prutas.

Silang mag-ina ay nangungupahan lamang sa isang maliit na bahay. Ngayon ay malaki na sya at malapit nang magtapos ng high school.

Pansamantalang nakatira siya sa bahay ng kaniyang pinsan upang may kasama ito sa bahay habang nasa abroad at nagtatrabaho ang asawa nito.

Sa kasalukuyan ay nagdadalang tao na kasi ang kanyang pinsan. Pitong buwan na itong buntis kung kaya't nahihirapan na din ito sa mga gawaing bahay sapagkat mag-isa lamang ito sa kanilang bahay.

Kung kaya't napakiusapan na samahan muna niya ito sa bahay tutal isang buwan na lamang ang nalalabi bago ang graduation ng dalaga.

Ngayon ay masayang uuwi ang dalaga na may ngiti na abot hanggang tainga ang kasiyahan. Sapagkat dala niya ang magandang balita sa kaniyang pinsan.

Pagpasok pa lamang ng dalaga ay sinalubong na niya ng ngiti ang pinsan nang makita niya ito na nakaupo sa sofa at mahinang kinakausap ang baby na nasa sinapupunan nito.

Dahan-dahan na lumapit ang dalaga sa kanyang pinsan at hinalikan ito sa pisngi at tinabihan ito. Hinintay muna niya na makatapos ang pinsan sa pakikipag-usap sa kanyang baby.

Inilapag ng dalaga ang kanyang bag sa side table na katabi ng kanilang kinauupuang sofa. Nang matapos ang pakikipag-usap ng pinsan niya sa kanyang baby ay humarap ito at ngumiti sa dalaga.

Hindi napigil ng dalaga ang kasiyahan at naibulalas ang magandang balita sa kanyang pinsan. Na sobrang ikinatuwa iyon ng kanyang pinsan.

At may magandang balita din ang kanyang pinsan. Ibinalita nito sa dalaga na darating ang kanyang asawa na may kasamang bisita.

Nakilala ng kanyang asawa ang kanilang bisita sa isang expedition. Mahilig maglakbay ang kanyang asawa sa iba't ibang lugar.

At dahil din doon ay nagkakilala sila at naging mag-asawa. Sa ngayon ay bakasyon ng kanyang asawa dahil na rin sa malapit na siyang manganak.

Ngayon ang araw ng pag-uwi ng bayaw sa pinsan ng dalaga. Ito ang unang beses na makikita ng personal ng dalaga ang asawa ng kanyang pinsan.

Nasa loob lamang ng van na kanilang inarkila ang pinsan ng dalaga. Para hindi na ito mahirapan pa.

Nang isa-isa ng maglabasan sa Arrival ang mga pasahero. Nagtaas ng placard ang dalaga na may nakasulat na "Paulo Smith".

Maya-maya lamang ay may lumapit na dalawang matangkad na lalaki. Kapwa mestizo ngunit parang hinahabol na ng gunting sa kapal at haba ng bigote at balbas ng mga ito sa mukha.

Nakaramdam ng kaunting kaba ang dalaga ngunit hindi niya pinahalata ito. Ngumiti ang isa sa mga lalaki at nagsabing, "Hi, are you, Tessa? Cousin of Jenica?" Nakangiting sambit ng lalaki.

At tumango lamang ang dalaga at bahagyang ngumiti. At sabay na silang nagtungo sa kinaroroonan ng van.

Habang nasa byahe ay aksidenteng napasulyap ang dalaga sa rear mirror. Nagulat siya nang makita niya na nakatanaw sa kaniya ang lalaking kasama ng kaniyang bayaw.

Kaya agad na umiwas siya ng tingin pero pasimpleng pasulyap-sulyap na tinatanaw ng dalaga sa rear mirror ang lalaki.

Napabuntong hininga na lang ang dalaga nang makita niya na di na nakatanaw ang lalaki. Hindi alam ng dalaga na muling itiningin ng lalaki ang paningin sa dalaga.

Nang makarating na sa bahay at maibaba na ang mga bagahe ay nauna nang nagpaalam ang dalaga sa kanila upang makapagpahinga na.

Maaga pa kasi ang pasok ng dalaga kinabukasan. Habang naglalakad ang dalaga patungo sa kanyang kwarto ay lihim na nakamasid ang lalaki sa dalaga.

Kinabukasan ay maagang nagising ang dalaga na gumayak. Pagkatapos makapaligo at magbihis ay lumabas na siya ng kwarto niya upang ipaghanda ng almusal ang mga bisita.

Nagulat ang dalaga nang makita niyang may nakahain ng pagkain sa lamesa. Mas namangha siya ng makita niya kung paano mabilis kumilos ang lalaki sa paghahanda ng pagkain.

Agad na lumapit ang dalaga upang siya na lamang ang gumawa. At sabay nilang nahawakan ang baso. Kaya nagkatinginan sila ng magdampi ang kanilang mga kamay.

Nagkatitigan na lamang sila. Agad na umiwas ng tingin ang dalaga at sinabing, "You don't have to do this you are the visitor here". Ang mahinang sambit ng dalaga.

Magsasalita sana ang lalaki ng biglang magsalita si Jenica, "Tessa, pabayaan mo na si Brian. Sanay na ko na ganyan sya." At naghikab na lang si Jenica habang dahan-dahang tumalikod sa kanila upang bumalik ng kanilang kwarto.

At napatingin na lang si Tessa sa lalaki. "Brian pala ang pangalan ng lalaking ito". Ang nasambit ng dalaga sa kanyang isip.

Lumipas ang ilang araw na si Tessa ang nag-aasikaso sa mga gawaing bahay bago siya pumasok at pagkagaling sa school.

Sa kadahilanang laging umaalis ng bahay sina Paulo at Brian. Tanging ang pinsan na si Jenica lamang ang naiiwan sa bahay.  
Bihirang makita ng dalaga ang mga ito sapagkat madalas na wala ang mga ito sa bahay.

At pag dumating naman ay agad na ipinaghahanda ni Tessa ang dalawang lalaki na magkuminsan ay tinatanaw ng lalaki ang dalaga habang ito'y nag-aasikaso sa kanila.

Minsan isang araw, maagang umuwi ang dalaga dahil half day lang ang naging pasok niya. Nagulat siya ng makita ang lalaki na matiim na nakatuon ang atensyon sa kaniyang laptop.

Pasimpleng itinanong ng dalaga kung saan naroroon ang kanyang pinsan at asawa nito. Tumingin saglit ang lalaki sa dalaga at naggrunt nang "Hospital" at "Check-up". Tila masungit na tugon nito.

Bahagyang nainis ang dalaga sa naging tugon ng lalaki sa kaniya. Kaya naglabas na lamang siya ng aklat sa kaniyang bag upang magbasa ng lectures niya.

Pero pasimpleng sinusulyapan ng dalaga ang lalaki na msyado ang focus sa kaniyang laptop. Hindi malaman ng dalaga kung ano ang gagawin kaya nagbasa na lamang sya habang hinihintay ang pinsan.

Hindi namalayan ng dalaga na nakatulog na pala sya. Nagulat na lang sya ng imulat ang kanyang mata at nakita niya na nasa harap niya ang lalaki at nagsabi, "I thought you might fall down."

Nahiya naman ang dalaga sa lalaki at nagsabing, "Thanks." Na tinanguan lang ng lalaki at bumalik sa kanyang laptop.

"Ano ka ba? Tulog ka ng tulog, mamaya nyan tulo pa ang laway mo, nakakahiya". Ang admonished niya sa kaniyang sarili. "Pero ang sweet naman pala nito. Akala ko sadyang masungit lang talaga sya." At namula ang mukha niya.

Maya-maya lamang ay dumating ang mag-asawa sabay silang napalingon sa pintuan. Agad na tumayo si Tessa upang tulungan sa mga dala-dalahan ang pinsan na makapasok ng bahay.

Kinabukasan ay aalis sana sina Paulo at Brian ngunit hiniling ni Jenica na maiwan na muna sa bahay si Paulo. Kaya hiniling ni Jenica sa dalaga na samahang mamasyal ang lalaki dahil wala naman itong pasok nang araw na yaon.

Nahihiya man ay pumayag na rin ang dalaga na samahan ang lalaki. Sila ay nagpunta ng Divisoria upang mag-ikot ikot sa mga mall nito.

Nakita ng dalaga sa mukha ng lalaki ang pagkaaliw sa mga nakikitang murang pamilihin sa Divisoria.

Bandang tanghalian ay nagyaya na itong kumain sa food court. Habang kumakain sila ay napagmasdan ng dalaga ang mukha ng lalaki.

Napansin ng dalaga na bata pa ito. Kung hindi lamang nababalot ng balbas at bigote ang mukha nito ay malamang na magandang lalaki ito.

"Foreigner nga natural gwapo yan". Ang sabat naman ng isip ng dalaga.  
Napahinto sa pagkain ang lalaki ng mapansing hindi kumakain ang dalaga at nakatitig lamang ito sa kanya.

"Hindi mo ba nagustuhan ang pagkain dito?" May accent na tanong ng lalaki.  
Napamaang ang dalaga sa tagalog na salita ng lalaki.

"Marunong kang magtagalog?" Ang manghang tanong ng dalaga. "Not really but I understand tagalog. Konti lang ang alam kong salitang tagalog." Casual na sagot ng lalaki at muling kumain.

"Sige na, kain ka na." Ang anyaya muli ng lalaki sa dalaga. At napatango na lang ang dalaga sa lalaki at sinimulang kumain.

"Oh my gosh! Buti na lang hindi ako madaldal". Ang nasambit ng dalaga sa kanyang isip. At maya-maya lamang ay naglibot silang muli.

Sa paglalakad nila pauwi sa bahay ay nagsalitang mahina ang lalaki.

"Thank you, Tessa". At napalingon ang dalaga sa lalaki. "Para saan?" Ang tanong naman ng dalaga.

"For this and everything. You are a nice girl. You help your cousin in everything she needs. Even when you are tired yourself. You help us. You help me." At patuloy pa din sila sa paglalakad. "It's okay. She help us, too." At wala nang masabi ang dalaga kaya tumahimik na lang sya.

Pagdating nila sa bahay ay nagulat na lang sila na may mga nakahandang pagkain at may bote ng red wine.  
Iyon pala ay sa kadahilanang aalis na si Brian at babalik na sa abroad.

Bahagyang nalungkot ang dalaga sa biglaang pag-alis ng lalaki. Inisip kasi niya na magtatagal pa ito ngunit hindi pala.

Sa kinagabihang iyon ay nagkwentuhan sila pagkatapos kumain ng hapunan. Nang sumapit na ang alas-diyes ng gabi ay una nang nagpaalam ang dalaga upang magpahinga.

Napagod din kasi siya sa naging lakad nila ng lalaki. Maya-maya lamang ay sumunod na rin si Jenica na matulog.

Ang dalawang lalaki ay naiwan pa na nagkukuwentuhan at umiinom ng red wine. Nang mag alas-dose na, nag-aya ng matulog si Brian dahil may flight pa sya kinabukasan. Medyo nakakaramdam na din siya ng kaunting pagkahilo.

Nagpunta pansamantala si Paulo ng banyo. Inubos lang ni Brian ang natirang red wine bago tumayo at pumasok sa kaniyang kwarto.

Dahil sa pagkahilo hindi na nagawang i-lock ng lalaki ang kanyang kwarto. Naghubad lang nang pang itaas ang lalaki at nahiga. Tulog agad ang lalaki.

Kinabukasan ay dumating ang kumare ni Jenica upang kunin ang damit na hinihiram kay Tessa. Kaya pinatuloy ni Jenica hanggang sa kwarto ni Tessa.

Nang pagbukas nito nang pintuan ay tumambad sa kanya ang magkayakap na babae at lalake. Hindi na nakapagsalita, sinara niya ang pinto at umalis na.

Pagkasara ng pinto ay biglang nagising ang dalawang natutulog.  
Nagulat sila sa isa't-isa.


	2. Stuff Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It changes everything in a matter of seconds.  
> Everything is falling apart.  
> One simple mistake.  
> One single moment that changes their life.  
> One fateful day.  
> One week to remember.

Pasukan na naman. Second Semester na. Sa isang pampublikong paaralan nag-aaral ang isang dalaga na nagngangalang Samantha Teresa Angeles o mas kilala bilang Tessa.

Ang dalaga ay simpleng mag-aaral lamang na ang nais ay makapagtapos nang pag-aaral upang magkaroon ng magandang trabaho.  
At upang matulungan ang kaniyang Ina.

"Tessa, anak halika lang sandali." Tawag ng Ina ni Tessa na si Aling Rosario.

"Andyan na po Inay." Tugon naman ng dalaga at dali-daling lumabas mula sa maliit na kwarto na tinutulugan nilang mag-ina.

Dalawa na lamang sila ng kaniyang Ina na nakatira sa silong ng bahay na kanilang inuupahan na up and down.

Maagang naulila sa Ama si Tessa. Nasa limang taon pa lamang noon si Tessa nang masawi sa isang aksidente ang kaniyang Ama.

Namamasada ng jeep ang kaniyang Ama. Samantalang walang hanap-buhay ang kanyang Ina dahil sa ito ang nag-aalaga kay Tessa.

Ayaw ni Mang Terry, Ama ni Tessa, na maghanap-buhay si Aling Rosario dahil baka mapabayaan ang nag-iisang anak na si Tessa.

Mahal na mahal ni Mang Terry ang anak dahil sa bukod sa nag-iisa itong anak. Malapit at malambing din ang anak sa kanyang Ama na kulang na lang ay huwag nang humiwalay sa Ama ang bata sa tuwing ito ay mamamasada ng jeep.

Ngunit sa di inaasahang pangyayari ay naganap ang trahedyang kumitil sa buhay ni Mang Terry.

Isang gabi habang binabaybay ni Mang Terry ang kalsada, pauwi na sana siya noon. May pasalubong pa siyang isang maliit na teddy bear stuff toy para kay Tessa dahil kaarawan ng anak. Nagulantang na lang si Mang Terry sa isang dump truck na kasalubong niya.

Mabilis ang takbo ng nasabing truck. Kung kaya't hindi na nagawang makapagpreno ng truck at ito'y sumalpok sa jeep na sinasakyan ni Mang Terry.

Nakatulog pala ang truck driver kaya nang magising siya ay nasa harapan na niya ang jeep. Sa lakas ng banggaan ay bumaligtad ang jeep. At sa isang iglap ay binawian ng buhay si Mang Terry.

Nang gabing yaon ay naghihintay si Tessa sa labas ng kanilang bahay sa pagdating ng kanyang Ama.

"Bakit po Inay?" Ang sagot ng dalaga.  
"Pag-uwi mo galing sa eskwelahan ay dumiretso ka na sa pwesto natin at sabay na tayong umuwi. Dadaan kasi sa tindahan ang ate Jenica mo. May maganda siyang ibabalita sa atin sabi ng Tiya Celine mo." Ang sabi ng kanyang Ina na naghahanda ng pagkain sa hapag kainan.  
Agad naman na tumulong maghain ang dalaga at kumain na silang mag-ina.

"Anak, malapit na ang graduation mo. Ano ang gusto mong regalo ko sa'yo sa graduation mo?" Masayang tanong ni Aling Rosario habang kumakain silang mag-ina.

"Wala naman po Inay. May naipon na rin po akong kaunting halaga panggastos sa graduation ko." Nakangiting tugon ng dalaga sa kanyang Ina.

At hinawakan naman ni Aling Rosario ang isang kamay ng dalaga at mahinang pinisil ang kamay ng dalaga at sinabing,

"Anak, yung gusto mong regalo ang itinatanong ko sa iyo. Gusto kong may maibigay ako sa'yong regalo. Dahil naging mabuti at mabait kang anak sa Nanay. Kahit wala na ang iyong Tatay hindi mo pinabayaan ang Nanay." Ang sambit ng kaniyang Ina.

"Nay, masaya na po akong makatapos ng pag-aaral gaya ng pangarap sa akin ni Tatay." Ang tugon naman ng dalaga sa Ina.

"Alam ko anak pero masaya ang Nanay kung may maibigay ako sa'yo. Pagbigyan mo na ang nanay mo, Anak." Ang paglalambing ni Aling Rosario sa dalaga.

"O sige na nga po, ang gusto ko po sana ay yung katulad na lang ng stuff toy na binili ng Tatay noong ako'y bata pa. Para may kasama naman siya kasi malungkot pag nag-iisa." Ang sagot naman ng dalaga. "O sige ako ang bahala." Ang masayang sagot naman ni Aling Rosario.

"Papasok na po ako Nanay." At nagpaalam na ang dalaga kay Aling Rosario. "Ingatan ka nawa, anak." Ang tugon naman ng kanyang Ina.

Nang makaraan ang maghapon ay nagtungo na ang dalaga sa kanilang pwesto sa Divisoria gaya ng ibinilin ng kanyang Ina. Habang naglalakad ang dalaga ay napahinto ito sa tindahan ng mga stuff toy.

Nakangiting pinagmamasdan ng dalaga ang iba't-ibang mga display ng stuff toy sa tindahan. Maya-maya pa ay nagpatuloy na siya sa paglalakad patungo sa pwesto ng kanilang tindahan.

Nang matanaw ni Aling Rosario ang anak ay agad na napangiti ito. Masayang binati ni Tessa si Aling Rosario.

"Nay, mukhang maraming tao ngayon." Masayang sambit ng dalaga.  
"Oo nga anak, magbeber months na kasi. Kaya nag-uumpisa nang dumagsa ang mga tao." Ang sagot naman ni Aling Rosario.  
"Tulungan ko na po kayo Inay." Ang sambit ng dalaga.

May isang oras pa silang nagtinda ng mga prutas nang dumating si Jenica na masaya ang aura ng mukha nito.

Pagkalapit ni Jenica ay agad na nagmano ito kay Aling Rosario at nagyakap naman ang magpinsan.

"Kumusta na po kayo Tiya Rosa?" Ang tanong ni Jenica. "Heto sa awa't tulong ng Dios maganda ang benta ngayon."

"Ano ba ang magandang balita mo, ate Jenica?" Naeexcite na tanong ng dalaga.

"Heto lang naman madadagdagan na ang lahi natin." Ang masayang sambit ni Jenica na lubhang ikinatuwa nina Aling Rosario at Tessa.

Halus gustong lumundag sa tuwa ng dalaga nang marinig ang magandang balita kaya hindi niya napigilang yakapin ang kanyang pinsan.

Sila ay nagkwentuhan pa ng kaunti at nagpaalam na si Jenica kina Aling Rosario at Tessa. Pinabaunan ni Aling Rosario ng mga prutas ang pamangkin na mabuti para sa kanyang dinadala.

Ayaw tanggapin ni Jenica ang mga prutas sapagkat alam niya na ito lamang ang ikinabubuhay ng mag-ina. Ngunit nag-iwan pa rin ng pera si Jenica kahit ibinibigay lang ito ng kanyang Tiya Rosario.

Pagkatapos makaalis ni Jenica ay nagligpit na ang mag-ina sa kanilang mga paninda. At nagsimulang itulak ang kanilang kariton pauwi sa kanilang bahay.

Habang naglalakad pauwi ay dumaan na sila sa karinderyang binibilhan nila ng ulam na kanilang pinagsasaluhan na mag-ina sa hapunan.  
At habang daan ay masayang nagkukwentuhan ang mag-ina.

"Naalala mo Nay, noong hindi pa naaayos ang bangketa. Madalas tayong hinahabol ng mga MMDA kaya lagi tayong tumatakbo, kung kaya't nahuhulog na ang ibang mga prutas. Feeling ko nga pwede na kong sumali sa track 'n' field sa school baka nanalo pa ko dun." At sinabayan nang tawa ng kaniyang Ina.

"Oo nga, anak." Sagot ni Aling Rosario na naaalala ang mga karanasan nila noong araw.

"Natatandaan ko nga na yung mga nalaglag na prutas binabatan mo na nang kain pagdating sa bahay." Natatawang sambit ni Aling Rosario.

"Eh sayang naman kasi yun, Nay. Nagkapasa lang naman di kainin ko na lang tutal nagutom naman ako sa pagtakbo." At nagtawanan silang mag-ina.

"Maalala ko lang Tessa, kinakamusta ka nga pala ni Benjie. Napadaan kasi nung minsan sa tindahan." Biglang sambit ni Aling Rosario.

"Bakit naman ako kinakamusta ng Benjie na yon? Di pa sya nadala nang huli kami magkita." Asar na sambit ng dalaga.

"Anak, bakit may nangyari ba sa inyong di maganda?" Pagtataka naman ni Aling Rosario.

"Wala naman po Nay. Mahilig kasi yung mang-asar. Binato ko lang naman po sya ng prutas. Kaso di ko po namalayan na guyabano pala ang nadampot ko. Kaya ayon di na po nagpakita. Pero nagsorry na po ako sa kanya bago sya umalis." Nahihiyang sambit ng dalaga na napayuko na lamang.

"Naku, anak, huwag mo nang uulitin 'yan. Baka makadisgrasya ka." Ang paalala ni Aling Rosario sa dalaga.

"Opo, Nay. Nakakahiya nga po yung ginawa ko noong bata pa ako." Ang naisagot ng dalaga.

"Bayaan mo, Nay, pag nagkita kami ni Benjie. Ililibre ko sya ng guyabano shake." At napatingin si Aling Rosario sa anak at nagkatawanan na lang sila.


	3. Pomelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It changes everything in a matter of seconds.  
> Everything is falling apart.  
> One simple mistake.  
> One single moment that changes their life.  
> One fateful day.  
> One week to remember.

Isang araw ng Sabado walang pasok sa school. Maagang gumising ang mag-inang Aling Rosario at Tessa. Maaga silang kumain at naghanda na nagtungo sa kanilang pwesto sa Sto. Cristo, Divisoria. Habang nasa daan ay nag-uusap ang mag-ina.

"Anak may dadalawin kami ni Mareng Susan. Bahala ka na muna sa mga paninda natin. Baka dumaan na din si Benjie sa tindahan bago umuwi nang probinsya. Sandali lang kami." Ang habilin ni Aling Rosario sa anak.

"Okay lang Nay. Konti pa lang naman ang tao pag ganyang umaga." Sagot naman ng dalaga.

Nang makarating sa kanilang pwesto ay agad na isinalansan nina Tessa at Aling Rosario ang mga prutas na kanilang ititinda. Pagkatapos na mag-ayos ng mga paninda ay umalis na sina Aling Rosario at Aling Susan.

Habang wala pang bumibili ay naupo muna si Tessa at dinampot ang maliit ngunit matalas na kutsilyo. Dumampot siya ng isang suha. Na balak sana niyang kainin mamaya. Kaya't inukitan niya ang balat nito ng isang korteng puso at inukit sa loob ng puso ang initial letter na T sa isang bahagi ng puso.

At inilapag muna ni Tessa ang suha na inukitan niya dahil may dumating na bibili. Nang biglang may mahinang tapik na dumapo sa kanyang noo galing sa bandang likuran niya.

"Benjie!!!" Natutuwang sambit ng dalaga at lumingon ang dalaga sa kanyang likuran. Dahil alam ng dalaga na si Benjie lamang ang gumagawa nang pagtapik sa kanyang noo.

"Kumusta ka na, Tessa?" Masayang bungad ng binata.

"Heto, ganun pa rin. Nagtitinda pa rin ng mga prutas." Masayang sagot ng dalaga.

"Gumanda ka lalo, Tessa." Ang nasabi ng binata habang pinagmamasdan ang dalaga.

At napangiti lang ang dalaga dahilan upang lumabas ang dalawang maliit na biloy nito sa magkabilang pisngi. Natuwa ang dalaga dahil first time na pinuri sya ni Benjie.

"Ikaw naman tumangkad at lumaki na ang muscle mo sa braso. Nahiyang ka sa bundok." Ang napansin naman ng dalaga.

"Oo. Marami kasing pagkain doon. Malawak ang lugar ng mga taniman ng gulay at maraming mga puno. Kaya lang malungkot doon." Ang paliwanag ng binata.

"Bakit naman malungkot?" Ang tanong naman ng dalaga.

"Magkakalayo kasi ang mga bahay doon. Pag pupunta ka sa isang bahay at may nakita kang nakasampay na panyo at pinuntahan mo. Pagdating mo doon ay kumot pala ang nakasampay hindi pala panyo." Ang paliwanag muli ng binata.

"Ganoon kalayo?" Ang manghang tanong ng dalaga.

"Kaunti pa lang kasi ang mga taong nakatira doon. Minsan nga pati puno tinatanong ko na para lang may makausap." Napapakamot sa batok na kwento ng binata.

"Ano naman ang itinatanong mo?" Nakikisakay na tanong ng dalaga.

"Bakit kaya ang puno ng duhat ang laki ng puno pero ang liliit ng bunga? Tapos yung nasa kabilang tabi naman na kalabasa ang liit ng puno pero ang lalaki ng bunga?" Ang kwento ng binata.

"Ano naman ang sagot ng puno?" Urirat naman ng dalaga.

"Ayaw nga sumagot ng puno." Sabay tawa ng binata.

"Sumasagot yun di mo lang napapansin." Sagot naman ng dalaga.

"Ha? Paano mo naman nalaman?" Pagtataka naman ng binata.

"Saan ka ba sumisilong pag mainit na ang araw?" Tanong ng dalaga.

"Di sa ilalim ng puno ng duhat." Sagot naman ng binata.

"Kapag lumakas ang hangin. Ano ang nangyayari sa bunga ng duhat?" Tanong muli ng dalaga.

"Nalalaglag." Sagot naman ng binata na napakunot ang noo sa gustong ipahiwatig ng dalaga.

"O, kita mo. Kung kasing laki ng bunga ng kalabasa ang bunga ng duhat at babagsak sa ulo mo habang nakasilong ka. Dalawa lang ang pupuntahan mo. Ospital o sementeryo." Seryosong paliwanag ng dalaga at sabay silang nagtawanan.

Iyan ang namimiss nila sa isa't-isa. Ang kanilang masayang kwentuhan at biruan. Hindi nila namamalayan na may isang taong nakamasid at nakikinig sa masayang kwentuhan nila.

At biglang nagseryoso ang mukha ng binata na napansin naman agad ng dalaga.

"Tessa, sumama ka na lang kaya sa'ken sa probinsya. Kayo ni Aling Rosario." Ang seryosong sambit ng binata. Nagtatakang tumingin lang sa kanya ang dalaga.

"Hindi mo ba ako namiss?" Biglang tanong ng binata. Natilihan si Tessa sa naging tanong ni Benjie.

Hindi namalayan ng dalaga na napahawak siya sa mansanas na napansin naman ng binata. Kaya biglang napaurong ng dalawang hakbang ang binata at nagtakip ng mukha.

Nagtaka ang dalaga sa nakitang reaksyon ng binata kung kaya't, "Bakit ka nagtakip ng mukha?" Pagtatakang tanong ng dalaga.

"Baka kasi lumipad yang mansanas na hawak mo. Masira pa ang mukha ko. Inaalagaan ko pa naman ang mukha na'to. Malapit na ang graduation." Depensa naman ng binata.

At natawa na lang ang dalaga. "Pang-asar ka talaga, Benjie. Ipapatikim ko lang naman sa'yo itong mansanas bagong dating malutong at masarap."

Nang may biglang sumigaw kung kaya't naagaw ang pansin ng dalawa.

"Kanina pa may nakatayong buyer." Sabi ng kabilang tindera.

"Pasensya na po. Sorry, Sir." Ang tugon ng dalaga sa customer. Na bahagyang tinanguan lamang siya nito at tipid na ngumiti.

At inasikaso na ni Tessa ang mga napiling prutas ng customer. At tinulungan ni Benjie ang dalaga. Habang inaayos na isinasalansan sa kahon ang mga prutas. Lihim na napansin ni Benjie ang pasulyap-sulyap na tingin ng tisoy na customer kay Tessa.

Nang maisalansan na ang mga pinamili ay nagbayad na ito kay Tessa. Sandaling nasulyapan ng dalaga ang mukha ng tisoy na lalaki.

Kinausap ni Benjie ang tisoy na lalaki kung saan dadalhin ang pinamili. Habang kausap ni Benjie ang lalaki ay napagmasdan ng dalaga ang lalaki.

"Ang ganda naman ng mga mata nito. Maamo at malamlam. Ang kinis ng balat mas makinis pa sa balat ng peras." Ang pumasok sa isip ng dalaga.

Nang matapos maihatid ni Benjie ang mga pinamili nung lalaki ay inabutan na niyang nandoon na si Aling Rosario. Kaya't nagmano agad siya dito. At nagkumustahan sila.

Pag harap ni Benjie kay Tessa ay agad nitong sinabi, "Marunong naman palang magtagalog ang tisoy na yun."  
At sumabad naman bigla si Aling Rosario.

"Di tulad ng ibang bumibili. Pinoy naman at dito rin naman nakatira. Marunong naman magtagalog. English pa ng english. Sa huli naman gusto lang pala tumawad." At nagtawanan sina Tessa at Benjie.

"Pero Nanay ayos lang naman po na mag-english kasi International Language naman po sya. Kaya lang hindi naman batayan na komo magaling kang mag-english ay matalino at mabuting tao ka na. Dialect lang ang english." Paliwanag naman ng dalaga.  
Nang biglang may maalala ang dalaga.

"Nay, nakita nyo po ba yung itinabi kong suha? Dito ko lang po ipinatong." Pagtatanong ng dalaga.

"Wala naman, Tessa." Sagot naman ni Aling Rosario.

"Hindi kaya kasamang napili ng tisoy na lalaki yung suha mo." Sagot naman ng binata.

"Hala, nadala nya ang puso ko." Wala sa loob na nasambit ng dalaga.

At napatingin si Aling Rosario at Benjie kay Tessa.

"Bakit may nasabi ba akong kakaiba?" Ang pagtatakang tanong ng dalaga.

"Ang sabi mo kasi nadala na ang puso mo." Sagot naman ng binata.

"Ah, akala ko naman kung ano na. Inukitan ko kasi yun ng puso. Kasi balak kong kainin sana mamaya." Ang paliwanag naman ng dalaga.

"Hayaan mo na, Tessa. Kumuha ka na lang dyan ng ibang suha." Ang sagot naman ni Aling Rosario.

Maya-maya pa ay nagpaalam ang dalawa kay Aling Rosario na maglilibot-libot muna. Babalikan ang mga lugar na kanilang pinupuntahan noong sila'y mga bata pa lamang.

Pinayagan naman sila ni Aling Rosario dahil alam niya na matagal na hindi nagkita ang dalawang magkaibigan.

Habang naglalakad ang dalawa ay nagkukwentuhan sila. At tinanong ng dalaga ang binata.

"Kumusta na ang mga kapatid mo? Saka si Mang Nicanor at Aling Belinda." Pag-uurirat ng dalaga.

"Andun sila sa probinsya. Inaasikaso nila Nanay at Tatay ang mga taniman. Malapit na rin kasing mag-anihan. Minsan naman dumalaw kayo ni Aling Rosario sa probinsya. Marami kang makikitang mga taniman ng gulay at puno ng mga prutas doon." Ang masayang anyaya ng binata sa dalaga.

"Marami ka ding pwedeng pasyalan doon. Isasama kita sa Madlum, Mount Monalmon, Sibul Spring, Biak na Bato at kung saan-saan pang magagandang tanawin doon na dinarayo ng mga turista." Dugtong pa ng binata.

"Maiba naman ako Tessa?" Pag-iibang tanong ng binata. At tumango lang ang dalaga.

"Ano ba ang gusto mo sa lalake?" Seryosong tanong ng binata.

"Anong gusto ang gusto mong malaman? Linawin mo kaya. Maraming ibig sabihin ang salitang gusto." Paglilinaw ng dalaga.

"Gusto mong makasama sa buhay." Paglilinaw ng binata.

"Yung hindi magagalitin, hindi pikon, marunong magsorry pag nagkakamali." May sasabihin pa sana ang dalaga nang putulin siya ng binata.

"Ang dami mo namang requirements." Hirit ng binata.

"O sige, simple na lang, yung may mabuting puso." Sagot ng dalaga.

"Paano mo malalaman na may mabuting puso ang tao?" Tanong naman ng binata.

"Sa pamamagitan din ng puso." Sagot naman ng dalaga.

"Paano?" Tanong muli ng binata.

"Sa mabuting puso kasi nagmumula ang mabuting pag-iisip. Pag mabuti ang puso mo, mauutusan niya ang mata mo, bibig mo, isip mo." Paliwanag ng dalaga.

"Ang lalim naman." Reklamo ng binata.

"Basta ako babantayan ko ang puso ko hindi ang puso ng iba. Ang puso ko ang magsasabi sa isip ko kung sino ang type ng puso ko." Ang paliwanag naman ng dalaga.

"Eh ako di mo ba ako type?" Biglang tanong ng binata.


	4. Just Joking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It changes everything in a matter of seconds.  
> Everything is falling apart.  
> One simple mistake.  
> One single moment that changes their life.  
> One fateful day.  
> One week to remember.

Pagkatapos na magtanong ng binata ay humalukipkip ang kamay at tumaas ang isang kilay ng dalaga.

"Hindi lang type, type na type kita. Bilang kaibigan, kapatid, kapamilya, kasambahay, kapuso." At biglang tinapik sa noo ng binata ang dalaga. At nagtawanan sila.

Pagkatapos nilang mag-iikot ikot ay bumili ng makakain ang binata. Samantalang ang dalaga ay naupo sa may hagdanan na may mga tao din na nakaupo at nagpapahinga.

Isa na rin doon sa nagpapahinga ay ang lalaking bumili ng mga prutas kanina sa dalaga.

Maya-maya lamang ay dumating na ang binata na may dalang makakain at maiinom. At naupo sa tabi ng dalaga ang binata. At iniabot ang shawarma at buko juice sa dalaga.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay nagtanong muli ang binata sa dalaga.

"Hanggang ngayon ba ay katabi mo pa ring matulog ang stuff toy mo?" Tanong ng binata.

"Oo naman di kasi ako makatulog kung di ko kayakap yun." Sagot naman ng dalaga. At may kinuha sa bulsa ang binata na isang maliit na teddy bear. Inilagay ng binata sa sling bag na suot ng dalaga ang palawit.

Natuwa ang dalaga nang makita at mahawakan ang palawit. Pinisil-pisil ng dalaga ang nasabing palawit.

"Ang cute naman at ang lambot. Ang sarap pisilin." Nakangiting ani ng dalaga. "Salamat."

"Tessa". Mahinang tawag ng binata at nilingon sya ng dalaga.

"Masaya ka ba? Hindi ka ba nahihirapan sa buhay mo?" Seryosong tanong ng binata.

Naramdaman ng dalaga na parang may dinadalang problema ang binata.

"Ano bang tanong yan?" Balik tanong ng dalaga. Ngunit hindi kumibo ang binata.

"Tumingin ka sa paligid mo. Mayaman at mahirap may kanya-kanyang problemang pinagdadaanan. Kung lahat tayo mayaman di na natin kailangan ang isa't-isa. Kung ang pusa't ibon nakakakain kahit hindi naman nagsisipagtrabaho. Tayo pa bang tao na may isip at lakas. Basta huwag tayong mawawalan ng pag-asa." Pagpapalakas loob ng dalaga sa kaibigan.

"May tanong ako sa'yo." Pag-iiba nang usap ng dalaga.

"Di ba nagtatanim kayo ng mga gulay at ng kung anu-ano pa sa bundok?" Tanong ng dalaga at tumango lang ang binata.

"Bakit ang ampalaya pag itinanim mo sa lupa at kinain mo mapait? Yun namang tubo pag itinanim mo din sa lupang yaon matamis naman kapag pinangos mo. Yung kalamansi pag itinanim mo din sa lupang yaon pag tinikman mo maasim. At yung sili itanim mo din sa lupang yaon pag kinain mo maanghang naman. Ang tanong, anong mayroon doon sa lupa?" Mahabang salita ng dalaga na nag-isip ang binata.

"Hayaan mo pag-uwi ko titikman ko ang lupa." Sagot naman ng binata at nagtawanan silang dalawa. Nagtakip ng bibig ang dalaga dahil napapalakas ang pagtawa niya. At siniko siya ng binata.

"Ano nga ba meron doon sa lupa?" Pag-uusisa ng binata.

"Ang Dios ang may gawa nun hindi tayong mga tao. Basta magsikap tayong gumawa at Siya na ang bahala sa di natin kayang gawin." Napatango ang binata at ngumiti.

Gabi na nang ihatid ng binata ang dalaga sa bahay. Nandoon na ang Ina nito na nanonood ng TV. Nagpaalam na ang binata na uuwi na sa probinsya.

Nang may sampung dipa na ang layo ng binata. Tinawag muli ng dalaga ang binata nang pasigaw.

"Mr. Benjamin Castro!" Sigaw ng dalaga habang kumakaway sa binata. Na nilingon naman ng binata.

"Mag-iingat ka sa pag-uwi." Sigaw ng dalaga. At kumaway din ang binata sa dalaga.

Kinabukasan ng Linggo. Nagpaalam ang dalaga sa kanyang Ina na hindi muna sasama sa pagtitinda.

"Nay, maiwan na muna ako sa bahay para maglinis at maglaba. Susunod na lang po ako ng makapananghali pagkatapos ng trabaho dito sa bahay." Paalam ng dalaga sa Ina.

"O sige anak, huwag ka lang msyadong magpapagod." Habilin naman ng Ina sa dalaga.

Nang makapananghali at matapos na ang kanyang mga gawain ay tumungo na ang dalaga sa kanilang tindahan upang tulungan ang kanyang Ina sa pagtitinda.

"Anak may nagbalik ng suha mo." Bungad ng Ina sa dalaga. At iniabot ang suha. Agad tiningnan ng dalaga ang suha at inikot. At nanlaki ang mata ng dalaga nang mapansin niya na may nakaukit na initial na letter J sa tabi ng initial na letter T na inukit niya.

"Nay, sino po ang nagbalik ng suha?" Tanong ng dalaga sa Ina.

"Tisoy na lalaki." Tugon naman ng Ina.

"Ah, siya yung bumili kahapon ng mga prutas. Nakasama pala sa napili nya. Pinalitan nyo po Nay?" Tanong ng dalaga.

"Pinapalitan ko, hindi na nya kinuha. Nagmamadali sya, papunta daw ng airport." Sagot ng Ina.

Naging palaisipan pa sa dalaga ang initial letter J na nakaukit sa suha.

"Jasper, Justin, Jesse, Jules or Just Joking." Ang nasa isip ng dalaga.

Ilang oras pa ang lumipas na nagtinda ang mag-ina. Nang sumapit na ang dapit hapon at kaunti na lamang ang mga bumibili ay kinausap ni Aling Rosario ang anak patungkol sa binata.

"Tessa, kumusta naman ang pamamasyal ninyo ni Benjie?" Nakangiting tanong ni Aling Rosario sa dalaga.

"Masaya naman po, Inay. Binalikan namin ni Benjie yung mga dating pinagtatambayan at pinagtataguan namin noong kami'y mga batang naglalaro pa." Masayang kwento ng dalaga.

Nababakas sa mukha ng dalaga ang saya at pagkasabik sa muling pagkikita nila ng matalik na kaibigan.

"Naaalala ko anak noong nabubuhay ang Tatay mo may usapan sila ni Pareng Nicanor na doon tayo titira sa probinsya ng Bulacan sa DRT (Doña Remedios Trinidad). Kaya lang namatay ang Tatay mo. Kaya sila na lang ang natuloy doon at naiwan tayo dito." Sabi ni Aling Rosario.

"Pero Nay, pinapupunta daw po tayo doon ni Mang Nicanor sabi ni Benjie, para daw po makita natin ang lugar. Sabihin nyo lang daw po kung kailan at susunduin tayo ni Benjie." Masayang sabi ng dalaga.

"Kung loloobin sa bakasyon mo, Anak." Pagsang-ayon ni Aling Rosario.


	5. Eye See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It changes everything in a matter of seconds.  
> Everything is falling apart.  
> One simple mistake.  
> One single moment that changes their life.  
> One fateful day.  
> One week to remember.

Mabilis na lumipas ang panahon. Anim na buwan na pala ang nakalipas. Pauwi na ang dalaga nang maisipan niyang dumaan sa bahay ng kanyang pinsan na si Jenica. Malapit lamang sa school na pinapasukan ng dalaga ang inuupahang apartment ng kanyang pinsan.

"Ate kumusta ka na?" Masayang bati ng dalaga sa kanyang pinsan. Sila ay nasa loob ng isang di kalakihang bahay na may tatlong kwarto.

"Heto, malaki-laki na rin ang dinadala ko. Malapit mo na rin makita ang pamangkin mo." Masayang sagot naman ni Jenica.

"Kumusta na sina Tiya Rosemarie at Tiyo Jose?" Muling tanong ng dalaga habang nakahilig ang ulo niya sa tiyan ng kanyang pinsan. Habang pinapakiramdaman ang paggalaw ng bata sa loob ng tiyan ng kanyang pinsan.

"May sakit si Tatay kaya di makaalis si Nanay para samahan ako dito sa bahay. Baka pwede mo akong samahan dito hangga't wala pa si Nanay." Pakiusap ng pinsan sa dalaga.

"Pwede naman ate, magpapaalam muna ako kay Nanay." Nakangiting sagot ng dalaga.

"Isama mo na rin si Tiya Rosario para makapagpahinga din naman sya." Pahabol na sabi ni Jenica.

"Sige, sasabihin ko ate." Tugon ng dalaga.

Pagdating ng bahay ay ipinaalam ng dalaga sa kanyang Ina ang napag-usapan nilang magpinsan.

"Hindi ako pwedeng sumama anak, ikaw na lang." Tanggi ng kanyang Ina. "Sayang din ang kikitain ko. Malapit na ang graduation. Kaya marami na ang mga estudyanteng palakad-lakad dito sa divisoria. Mabili pa rin ang mga prutas, pandagdag din sa ipon natin." Dugtong pa na ni Aling Rosario.

"Sya nga pala, gamitin mo na yung cellphone na binili ko para sana sa graduation mo." Natutuwang sabi ng Ina. Nagulat ang dalaga sa sinabi ng kanyang Ina.

"Nay, di po ba usapan natin, pag college na ako gagamit ng cellphone?" Nagtatakang wika ng dalaga.

"Okay lang yan, anak. Para nagkakausap tayo kahit nandoon ka sa ate Jenica mo." Ang katwiran naman ng Ina.

Kinabukasan ay nagtungo na ang dalaga sa bahay ng kanyang pinsan. Nag-iisa lang sa inuupahang apartment si Jenica. Kaya naman nya ang gawaing bahay. Kaya lang medyo malaki na ang kanyang tiyan kaya gusto niya na may kasama siya lalo na sa gabi.

Isang araw ay masayang umuwi ang dalaga na dala ang magandang balita.  
Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone sa bag at tinawagan ang kanyang Ina.

"Oh, anak, napatawag ka." Sagot ni Aling Rosario sa kabilang linya.

"Nay, may maganda po akong balita sa inyo." Masayang bungad ng dalaga.

"Talaga? Ano iyon anak?" Masayang tugon ni Aling Rosario.

"Nay, isa po ako sa napiling may karangalan na magtatapos." Excited na sagot ng dalaga. Halus tumalon sa tuwa ang dalaga nang ibalita niya iyon sa kanyang Ina.

"Salamat sa Dios anak. Nagbunga din ang kasipagan mo sa pag-aaral." Natutuwang wika ni Aling Rosario na halus maluha sa sobrang sayang nararamdaman para sa anak.

"Nay, uuwi na po ako para maibalita ko na din kay ate Jenica ito." Paalam ng dalaga sa kanyang Ina.

"Sige anak, mag-iingat ka. I'm proud of you, Tessa." Sagot naman ni Aling Rosario.

Pagdating sa bahay ay agad na sinalubong ng malaking ngiti ng dalaga ang kanyang pinsan. Inabutan niya ito na nakaupo sa sofa at mahinang kinakausap nito ang baby na nasa sinapupunan niya.

Ito ang madalas gawin ni Jenica kapag nasa bahay at nagpapahinga na lamang. Kinakausap niya ang baby habang hinihimas ang kanyang tiyan.

Marahang itinabi ng dalaga ang kanyang bag sa side table na katabi ng sofa at tinabihan ang kanyang pinsan. Hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi at nakangiting pinagmamasdan ang ginagawa ng kanyang pinsan.

Nang matapos ito ay agad niyang hinarap ang dalaga. Nababakas sa mukha ng dalaga ang kasiyahan nito.

"Ate may maganda akong balita sa iyo." Nakangiting wika ng dalaga.

"Hulaan ko, Ikaw ang top sa inyo." Proud na wika ng kanyang pinsan.

"Hindi naman ate nasa first honorable mention lang ako, buti nga sumabit." Natatawang wika ng dalaga.

"Ang galing-galing mo talaga, Tessa, Congrats." Masayang wika ni Jenica sa kanyang pinsan at di napigilang yakapin ang pinsan.

"Sya nga pala ako din may magandang balita sa'yo." Masayang sabi ni Jenica sa dalaga. "Darating na si Kuya Paulo mo at may kasama syang kaibigan na dito rin manunuluyan nang isang linggo." Ang wika ni Jenica sa dalaga.

"Sa wakas makikita at makikilala ko na rin ng personal si Kuya Paulo, ate." Ang wika ng dalaga.

"Kailan ba darating si Kuya Paulo?" Tanong ng dalaga.

"Sa makalawa darating ang Kuya Paulo mo." Tugon naman ni Jenica sa dalaga.

"Dapat pala maglinis at maghanda na ko sa tutuluyan nina Kuya Paulo at nung kaibigan niya. Mamimili na rin ako sa grocery bukas." Masiglang wika ng dalaga.

"Tessa, sandali lang. Masyado ka namang excited." Natatawang wika ni Jenica sa dalaga.

Kinabukasan ng Sabado ay kinausap ni Jenica ang kaniyang kumare na kung maaari ay kunin nya itong tagaluto hangga't andoon si Paulo na kanyang asawa at ang bisita nito.

Samantala nang araw ding yaon ay nag-general cleaning ng bahay ang dalaga.

"Tessa, magpahinga ka na, maaga pa kasi tayo bukas. Mamimili pa ako bukas ng mga kakailanganin natin para sa ilang araw." Paalala ni Jenica sa dalaga.

"Ate samahan na kita mamili. Dumaan tuloy tayo kay Nanay." Suhestyon ng dalaga. At tumango na lang si Jenica at tumuloy na sa kwarto ang dalaga upang magpahinga.

Kinaumagahan maagang nagtungo sa Divisoria ang magpinsan sa tindahan ni Aling Rosario. Ngunit hindi nila ito inabutan.

"Ay, Tessa, umalis ang Nanay mo kasama ni Kumareng Susan. May pupuntahan lang." Ani ng kabilang tindera.

"Ay ganun po ba? Pakisabi na lang po na dumaan kami ni ate Jenica." Nakangiting wika ng dalaga.

"Hay, Jenica ang laki na ng tyan mo. Kelan ba ang kabuwanan mo?" Usisa ng kabilang tindera.

"Sa buwan po ng Mayo." Sagot ni Jenica.

"Sige po, mauna na kami." Paalam ng magpinsan sa tindera.

At tumuloy na silang mamili ng mga sari-saring isda, gulay at karne. Pagdating nila sa bahay ay inabutan na nila si Anna. Si Anna ang Kumare ni Jenica na magluluto para sa kanila.

Nang matapos silang mananghalian ay tumawag kay Jenica ang may-ari ng van na kanilang inarkila na susundo sa airport.

"Anong oras tayo aalis Jenica?" Tanong ni Mang Badong na siyang may-ari ng van.

"4:30 po ng hapon, 7 p.m. po kasi ang dating nila Paulo sa airport." Sagot naman ni Jenica.

"Ah, sige naitanong ko lang para sigurado." Ani ni Mang Badong.

Pagdating ng 4:30 p.m. ay may pumaradang Toyata, Grandia na kulay puti sa harap ng bahay nila Jenica. Kaya lumabas agad sina Tessa at Jenica. At bumaba ang isang lalaki na may edad na at pinagbuksan ng pinto ang magpinsan.

"Alis na po tayo Mang Badong." Ang wika ni Jenica kay Mang Badong. At umalis na sila. Bandang 6:30 p.m. na sila dumating sa airport dahil naipit sila sa traffic dahil may nangyari pa lang aksidente. Kaya agad na nagtungo na ang dalaga sa Arrival na may dalang placard. Dahil 7 p.m. lang ang dating ng flight.

Nang lumapag na ang eroplano ay maraming tao ang nasa Arrival Area at isa na doon ang dalaga. Maya-maya lamang ay unti-unti nang naglabasan ang mga pasahero.

Tinatanaw naman ng dalaga ang bawat foreigner na lumalabas sa Arrival at itinataas ang hawak niyang placard na may nakalagay na "Paulo Smith".

Ilang sandali pa ang lumipas nang may dalawang lalaki ang lumapit sa dalaga, kapwa matangkad at mestizuhin.

"Hello, are you Tessa? Cousin of Jenica?" Wika ng isang lalaki na may mahabang balbas. At tumango ang dalaga.

"Hi!" Nakangiting tugon ng dalaga.

"Where is Jenica?" Tanong muli ng lalaki.

"She is just waiting in the car." Sagot naman ng dalaga. "So, you are my Kuya Paulo." Pagkumpirma ng dalaga.

"Yeah!" Tugon naman ng lalaki. At napatingin ang dalaga sa kasama nitong lalaki na balbas sarado at may bigote.

"Saang lupalop kaya nanggaling ang dalawang ito. Mukhang hinahabol na sila ng gunting." Na sa isip ng dalaga.

Muling tinanaw ng dalaga ang lalaki. Napansin niya na parang may gustong sabihin ngunit hindi na nakapagsalita dahil nagyaya na ang dalaga papunta sa van.

Nang lumalakad na sila ay di pa rin maalis ang tingin ng lalaki sa dalaga. Naaasiwa tuloy ang dalaga.

Nang magkita ang mag-asawa ay tuwang-tuwa na nagyakapan. Habang panay ang himas ng lalaki sa tiyan ng kanyang asawa na nagkukumustahan.

Habang ang dalaga ay pumasok na sa loob ng van at ang binata naman ay iniligay sa likuran ang mga dala nilang bagahe.

Habang nasa byahe ay patuloy ang kwentuhan ng mag-asawa at ng binata. Habang ang dalaga ay nakikinig lamang sa kanila.

Napapansin ng dalaga na tinatanaw siya ng binata sa rear mirror. Kaya pumikit na lang ang dalaga na inakala ng kanyang pinsan na siya ay nakatulog.

Pagdating nila sa bahay at maibaba na ang mga bagahe ay naghanda na sila upang kumain ng hapunan.

Habang kumakain ay tuloy pa rin ang kanilang kwentuhan. Nang matapos kumain at mailigpit na ang pinagkainan ay nagpaalam nang matulog ang dalaga sa kanyang pinsan.

"Ate, mauna na ako sa inyo maaga pa kasi ang pasok ko bukas." Paalam ng dalaga sa kanyang pinsan.

"Sige, magpahinga ka na ako nang bahala dito." Sagot naman ni Jenica.

At tumuloy na ang dalaga sa kanyang kwarto. Tinatanaw lamang ng binata ang dalaga hanggang sa makapasok na ito ng kanyang kwarto.

Habang nakahiga ang dalaga. Iniisip niya kung saan niya nakita ang mga matang yaon. Parang pamilyar sa kanya. May malamlam na mga mata.


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It changes everything in a matter of seconds.  
> Everything is falling apart.  
> One simple mistake.  
> One single moment that changes their life.  
> One fateful day.  
> One week to remember.

Kinabukasan ay maagang gumising ang dalaga at gumayak upang maghanda sa pagpasok sa paaralan.

Pagkatapos makapaligo at makapagbihis ay agad siyang nagtungo sa kusina upang maghanda ng pagkain.

Ngunit pagdating ng dalaga sa kusina ay napahinto siya nang makita niya ang binata na nagluluto.

Namangha ang dalaga sa bilis ng kilos ng binata sa pagluluto ng pagkain.  
Agad na lumapit ang dalaga upang tulungan ang binata.

At kukuhanin sana ng dalaga ang baso ng magdampi ang mga kamay nila ng binata at nagkatitigan na lamang sila.

"You don't have to do this. You are the visitor here." Mahinang sambit ng dalaga sa binata. Sasagot sana ang binata nang magsalita mula sa kanilang likuran si Jenica.

"Tessa, pabayaan mo na si Brian. Sanay na ko sa kanya. Ganyan talaga 'yan pag nandito. Mauna na kayong kumain maya-maya na lamang kami ni Paulo kakain." At naghikab si Jenica na tumalikod sa dalawa upang bumalik sa kanilang kwarto.

At napatingin na lamang ang dalaga sa binata.  
"Ah, Brian pala ang pangalan niya." Sambit ng dalaga sa kanyang isipan.  
At sabay na kumain ang dalawa.

Habang kumakain ang dalawa ay lihim na pinagmamasdan ng dalaga ang binata.

"Bakit kaya ang taong ito halus di mo makita ang mukha sa kapal ng bigote sa mukha?" Tanong ng dalaga sa kanyang isipan.

"At ang mga mata niya na tila inaantok na lang lagi, parang pamilyar na di ko mawari kung saan ko nga ba nakita." Dagdag pang katanungan ng kanyang isipan.

Nang makatapos kumain ay nagpaalam na ang dalaga sa kanyang pinsan upang pumasok.

Nang araw din na yaon ay maagang umuwi ang dalaga dahil half day lang ang naging pasok nila. Sapagkat wala ang kanilang teacher dahil dumalo ito sa isang seminar.

Inabutan ng dalaga ang kanyang pinsan na nasa kusina na nagmimeryenda.

"Tessa, ang aga mong umuwi ah. Tamang-tama magmemeryenda pa lang ako. Saluhan mo ko." Alok ni Jenica sa dalaga. At ngumiti ang dalaga at tumabi kay Jenica. Hinalikan sa pisngi ng dalaga si Jenica.

"May suman na akap-akap, bibingka at salabat dito mamili ka lang." Sabay abot ng pinggan at tinidor sa dalaga.

Umiikot at lumilinga-linga ang mga mata ng dalaga na para bagang ito'y may hinahanap kung kaya't nakahalata si Jenica.

"Wala sila Kuya Paulo mo at si Brian. May inaasikaso sa Batangas, baka gabi na sila makauwi." Ang paliwanag ni Jenica sa dalaga.

"Nahihiya ka kay Brian hano?" Tukso ng pinsan sa dalaga.

"Mabait si Brian, bago ko pa makilala ang Kuya Paulo mo lagi na silang magkasama. Pilipina ang mother ni Brian at Canadian naman ang father niya." Patuloy na kwento ni Jenica.

"Noong huling uwi niya dito, palagi siyang nagpupunta sa Divisoria. Mayroon daw siyang gustong laging nakikita doon. Sa palagay ko ay chicks 'yon. Pero nagtataka lang ako bakit hindi pa sya ngagawi doon?" Pagtatakang wika ni Jenica.

"Baka nagbago ang feelings." Sagot ng dalaga.

"Baka may nakita dito." Tukso ng pinsan sa dalaga.

Pagkatapos nilang magmeryenda naisapan ng dalaga na maglinis ng bahay pati sa kwarto na tinutulugan ng binata. Nang may napansin ang dalaga na papel na nakapatong sa may unan, kinuha niya ito at binasa.

Tula pala na may pamagat na "Mata ng aking puso"

Sana ang puso'y natuturuan  
Natuturuan, nababawalan  
Nababawalang tumibok  
Tumibok at magmahal

Magmahal at lumigaya  
Lumigaya at masaktan  
Masaktan sa nadarama  
Nadaramang kaibahan

Kaibahang nakikita  
Nakikita sa aking mata  
Mata ng aking puso  
Pusong may itinatago

"Nagbabasa siya ng tagalog?" Bulong ng dalaga sa kanyang sarili. "Siguro para ito sa gusto niyang babae." Ang nasa isip ng dalaga.

At ibinalik ng dalaga sa dating ayos ang papel at lumabas na ng kwarto pagkatapos maglinis.

Nakatapos na silang maghapunan nang dumating sina Paulo at Brian. Si Jenica na ang nag-asikaso sa dalawa na naghain at si Brian naman ang nagligpit ng kinainan nila.  
Pumasok na sa kwarto ang mag-asawa.

Nagpalit lang ng damit ang binata at lumabas uli ng kwarto at naupo sa may sala. Tinatanaw niya ang gawing kwarto ng dalaga. Subalit nakapinid na ang pintuan nito. Naisip niya na baka natutulog na ito.

At nahiga na lamang ang binata sa mahabang sofa at itinutok sa kanya ang bentilador saka pumikit.

Hindi na niya alam kung gaano katagal siyang nakatulog. Naramdaman na lamang niya na may dumadampi sa kanya. At idinilat niya ang kaniyang mga mata. Nakita niyang kinukumutan siya ng dalaga.

"I'm really sorry, did I wake you? I thought you might be cold so I've brought a blanket." Pag-aalala ng dalaga.

Napabangon bigla ang binata nang marinig ang tinig ng dalaga at masigurong hindi siya nananaginip. Akmang tatalikod na ang dalaga nang tawagin siya sa kanyang pangalan.

"Tessa!" Mabilis na tawag ng binata at lumingon ang dalaga.

"Thanks." Ang nasambit ng binata. Tumango at ngumiti lang ang dalaga. Pumunta ng kusina ang dalaga upang kumuha ng tubig at isinalin sa baso.

Akmang iinom na ang dalaga nang maramdaman niyang may tao sa likuran niya, pag harap niya ay lumigwak ang tubig na malamig sa braso ng binata na sumunod pala sa kanya.

Agad na kumuha ng napkin ang dalaga sa lamesa at idinampi sa braso ng binata. Sabay pang nag-sorry ang dalawa kaya nagkatinginan sila at nagkatawanan.

"Would you like to drink?" Alok ng dalaga sa binata.

"Yes, please." Nakangiting tugon ng binata. At inabutan ng dalaga ang binata ng isang basong tubig. Habang umiinom ang dalaga ay hindi maalis ang tingin ng binata sa dalaga.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Tanong ng binata at tumango ang dalaga.

"Can I go with you? I would like to walk around here." Nahihiyang tanong ng binata.

"It's okay with me." Nakangiting tugon ng dalaga.

Pagkainom niya ng tubig ay nagpaalam na ang dalaga sa binata na papasok na siya sa kanyang kwarto at tumango naman ang binata.

Nang maisara na ang pinto ay napabuntong hininga ang dalaga.

"Hay, kinabahan ako dun ah." Ang nasambit ng dalaga sa nangyari kanina.

Nahiga siya sa kama at ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata ngunit mukha pa rin ng binata ang kaniyang nakikita.

"Ang ganda talaga ng mga mata niya." Nakangiting sambit ng dalaga.

Inabot na siya ng madaling araw na hindi nakakatulog. Bumangon na lang ang dalaga at iginayak ang isusuot na damit. Blouse na white at black skirt na semi-balloon at sandals na flat.

Paglabas niya ng kwarto ay nagulat ang dalaga nang makita niya ang binata. Nakaligo at nakagayak na ito. Naka white t-shirt at maong na pantalon na naka rubber shoes na adidas. At nakaupo ito sa sala  na naghihintay sa dalaga.

"What time are we going?" Tanong ng binata sa dalaga.

Tumingin ang dalaga sa wall clock na nakasabit sa dingding na malapit sa binata.

"It's only 5:30 a.m. but my school starts at 8:00 a.m. it was just a practice for graduation." Sagot ng dalaga.

"Ah, okay." Ani ng binata.

"Hindi rin yata ito nakatulog." Ang bulong sa sarili ng dalaga.

Hindi pa bumabangon ang mag-asawa kaya sila lang dalawa ang nasa harap ng lamesa na nagkakape. May nakalagay din na pandesal at palaman na butter, eggs at hotdogs sa lamesa.

"You look beautiful in your dress and your hairstyle suits you." Papuring puna ng binata sa dalaga.

"Oh, stop joking around maybe you want to feel the heat of this coffee... accidentally." Sabay irap ng dalaga sa binata.

"Oh, no, that would hurt. Last night it was cold, now it is hot." Natatawang sagot ng binata. Na napapangiti lang ang dalaga. At hinarap na lang ng dalaga ang pagkain. Maya-maya ay tumingin ang dalaga sa suot niyang wrist watch.

"7:00 a.m. pa lang may isang oras pa." Ang bulong ng dalaga sa sarili kaya tumayo siya na pumunta sa may terrace at diniligan ang mga halamang rose na nasa paso.

Sumunod naman ang binata at naupo sa bakal na upuan habang tinatanaw ang dalaga na nag-aalis ng mga dahon na nalanta.

"What's your favorite flower?" Tanong ng binata sa dalaga.

"Many." Sagot ng dalaga.

"Like?" Tanong muli ng binata.

"This one." Sabay turo ng dalaga sa pulang bulaklak na rose na nasa paso. Nang marinig nilang sumara ang pintuan.

"Gising na si ate Jenica." Ang nasa isip ng dalaga. Kaya pumasok ang dalaga sa loob ng bahay upang kunin ang kanyang bag at nagpaalam.

"Ate papasok na ako, sasabay daw si Brian." Paalam ng dalaga na nilingon naman ni Jenica at tumango.

"Ingat kayo." Bilin nito sa kanila.

Habang naglalakad sila papuntang school ay may bumati sa dalaga at tinatanaw ang kanyang kasama.

"Your classmate?" Tanong ng binata. At tumango ang dalaga.

Pagkahatid sa dalaga sa school ay nagpaalam na ang binata.

Nang nasa loob na ng school ang dalaga ay nagtanong ang kaklase nya.

"Tessa, boyfriend mo ba yung kasama mo kanina?" Excited na tanong ng kasama niya.

"Naku, hindi. Kaibigan sya ng Kuya Paulo ko." Sagot naman ng dalaga.

"Gwapo ha." Papuri ng kanyang kaklase. Tumango lang ang dalaga at ngumiti.

Agaw dilim na ng makauwi sina Paulo at Brian galing ng Batangas. May dala-dala silang mga prutas at bungkos ng mga bulaklak. Pasalubong nila kina Jenica at Tessa.

"Wow, ang gaganda ng mga bulaklak at ang bango." Natutuwang pahayag ni Jenica at humalik sa kanyang asawa bilang pasasalamat.

At lumapit naman ang binata sa dalaga at iniabot ang isang pumpon ng bulaklak ng mga rosas. Bagama't nahihiya man ang dalaga ay tinanggap niya ito at nagpasalamat sa binata.

"Thak you. What is the occasion?" Ang tanong ng dalaga.

"Nothing. I just want to give you flowers." Nakangiting sagot ng binata.

Maya-maya lamang ay pumasok na ang mag-asawa sa kanilang kwarto upang makapagpahinga na.

Samantala, pumunta naman ang dalaga sa terrace. Naupo sa bakal na upuan na tinatanaw ang langit. Nang matanaw siya ng binata ay sumunod ito at tumabi sa dalaga.

Maliwanag ang buwan at maraming mga bituin na makikita sa langit. Sinundan nang tanaw ng binata ang tinatanaw ng dalaga.

"How do you think it was created? The stars and the moon." Tanong ng binata sa dalaga. At tumingin ang dalaga sa mga mata ng binata.

"I don't know but there is someone up there who created it. We just don't see it but we know that it came from somewhere." Sagot ng dalaga.

"How's that?" Tanung muli ng binata.

"Like water, two atoms of hydrogen plus one atom of oxygen is equal to water. The things that we see came from the things unseen. (Yung nakikita nanggaling yan sa hindi nakikita.)

Magsasalita pa sana ang binata nang tumunog ang cellphone ng dalaga.

"Excuse me." Paalam ng dalaga sa binata. "My mother is calling." At tumango ang binata. Lumayo ng kaunti ang dalaga.

Bakas sa tinig ng dalaga ang kasiyahan na makausap ang kanyang Ina. Marami siyang gustong sabihin at ikwento sa Ina kaya lamang ay gusto niyang sa personal niya ito sabihin. Sa kabilang linya naman ay nararamdaman ni Aling Rosario na maligaya ang anak sa mga oras na yaon.


	7. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It changes everything in a matter of seconds.  
> Everything is falling apart.  
> One simple mistake.  
> One single moment that changes their life.  
> One fateful day.  
> One week to remember.

Kinabukasan, sabay-sabay na nag-almusal sina Jenica, Brian at Tessa dahil hindi pa bumabangon si Paulo.

"Tessa, papasok ka ba ngayon?" Tanong ni Jenica sa dalaga.

"Hindi ate, namamasyal lang naman ang mga kaklase ko, inaaya nga nila ako, sabi ko may gagawin ako." Sagot ng dalaga.

"Baka pwede mong samahan si Brian sa Divisoria. Masakit kasi ang ulo ng Kuya Paulo mo." Pakiusap ni Jenica sa dalaga.

Napatingin ang dalaga sa kanyang pinsan at sa binata. Ibig sanang tumutol ng dalaga nang magsalita ang binata. "Please!" Pakiusap ng binata sa dalaga. At tumango na lang ang dalaga bilang pag sang-ayon.

Isang sakay lamang sa jeep mula sa bahay ni Jenica hanggang sa Divisoria. Pero kinakabahan ang dalaga dahil punuan sa jeep.

Magkadikit ang mga braso nila ng binata at kapag napupuno ng sakay ay inilalagay ng binata ang isa niyang braso sa may likod ng dalaga. Nadidikit naman ang braso ng dalaga sa katawan ng binata.

Pagdating nila sa Tutuban Mall ay unang bumaba ang binata at inabot niya ang kamay ng dalaga na nanlalamig.

"Are you okay?" Pag-aalalang tanong ng binata.

"I'm okay, I just need some air." At humugot ng hininga ang dalaga. Hinawakan siya sa kamay ng binata upang alalayan sa paglakad.

"It's alright, I can manage." Tanggi ng dalaga.

Una silang nagtungo sa National Book Store. Habang abala ang binata sa pagtingin sa mga libro ay bumili ang dalaga ng isang ballpen na nakakahon. Hindi naman kamahalan ang halaga ng ballpen. Parker ang tatak ng nasabing ballpen. At ipinabalot niya ito na sinulatan at isinilid sa kanyang bag.

Nang lapitan siya ng binata ay may dala na rin itong nakabalot na sa tingin niya ay isang aklat.

Matapos nito ay napadaan sila sa lugar na puro music instruments. May makikitang gitara, bandurya, piano, violin, lyre at iba pang instrumento ng musika na nakadisplay na pinagmamasdan naman ng binata.

"You know how to sing?" Ang tanong ng binata sa dalaga.

"You know how to strum?" Balik tanong naman ng dalaga. At umiling lang ang binata.

"My voice is for comfort room only." Natatawang sagot ng dalaga na ngitian naman ng binata.

Naglakad pa ang dalawa at nagawi sila sa food court. Iilan pa lang ang kumakain. Inaya ng binata ang dalaga na kumain at pumili ng makakain. May dala ang binata na pancit malabon, chicken, cake at drinks.

Magkaharap sila sa lamesa. Pinagmamasdan ng dalaga ang mukha ng binata habang ito ay nakayuko na kumakain.

"Mukhang bata pa at mas gwapo siguro ito kung hindi lang balbas sarado at walang bigote." Ang nasa isip ng dalaga.

"Hindi mo ba nagustuhan ang pagkain?" May accent na pagtatagalog ng binata.

"Marunong ka magsalita ng tagalog?" Manghang tanong ng dalaga.

"Konti lang, nakakaintindi ako ng tagalog because my mother is a Pilipina." Sagot ng binata.

"Would you like another food?" Ulit na tanong ng binata.

"Ah, no need. Thanks." At kumain na ang dalaga.

Habang kumakain sila ay naririnig nilang may kumakanta sa videoke na ang kinakanta ay "Heaven by your side by A1."

Nang matapos silang kumain ay inabot ng binata ang nakabalot na binili niya sa book store kanina para sa dalaga.

"My gift for your graduation." Sabi ng binata.

"Thanks." Nakangiting tinanggap ng dalaga ang ibinibigay ng binata at kinuha ng dalaga ang maliit na box na binili din niya sa book store kanina at iniabot sa binata.

"Oh, what is this for? Can I open it?" At tumango ang dalaga. Nangiti ang binata ng mabasa ang nakasulat sa maliit na card.

"Simple remembrance from me. Wherever you go, jotdown the words that makes you happy." Ang salitang nakasulat sa card.

At kinuha ng binata ang ballpen sa box at muling kinuha sa dalaga ang ibinigay niya dito. Nagtataka man ang dalaga pero pinapanood lang niya ang ginagawa ng binata.

Nagdrawing ito ng korteng puso at nilagyan niya ng initial letters na J at T sa loob ng puso at nagsabing, "Remember this?" At ipinakita ng binata sa dalaga ang iginuhit niya sa box. At kinuha ng dalaga sa binata ang kahon at pinagmasdan ang iginuhit ng binata.

"Yes, I remember this. Wait, is that you? The one who bring back my pomelo?" Manghang tanong ng dalaga.

At tumango ang binata na nakangiti sa kanya.

"Bakit letter J?" Pagtatakang tanong ng dalaga.

"Brian James Collins is my full name." Sabay lahad ng kanyang kamay sa dalaga.

"I am Samantha Theresa Angeles." Pakilala niya sabay abot ng kamay ng binata.

"Glad to meet you, Tessa." Bulong niya dito.

"Same here." Nakangiting tugon ng dalaga. At tinanaw ng dalaga ang kamay niya na hawak pa din ng binata.

"Sorry!" Nahihiyang sambit ng binata. "Your hand is not cold anymore." Puna ng binata. At tumango lang ang dalaga.

Hindi na nga malamig ang kamay ng dalaga dahil panatag na loob nito sa binata.

"Can I have your number?" Tanong ng binata at ibinigay ng dalaga ang kanyang cellphone number.

"How was your boyfriend?" Muling tanong ng binata.

"Boyfriend? Who? Me? A boyfriend?" Pagtatakang tanong ng dalaga.

"The guy who help me out to the transportation. The guy who help me to carry the fruits I've bought that day." Ang paliwanag ng binata nang maala-ala ng dalaga ang kaibigan.

"Ah, it's Benjie. No, he is not my boyfriend. He is my childhood friend, my bestfriend." Paglilinaw ng dalaga. "He is in his hometown now in the province." Pagpapatuloy ng dalaga. Natuwa naman ang binata sa narinig niya kaya nabawasan ang alalahananin na nasa isip niya.

"Why did you grow a beard and a mustache? Come to think of it, the first time I saw you back then you don't have that hair all over your face." Pag-uusisang tanong ng dalaga.

"I've planned to shave it when we arrive here but then I saw you in the airport so I've change my mind." Sagot naman ng binata na lalong pinagtaka ng dalaga.

"Why did you change your mind when you saw me?" Tanong muli ng dalaga.

"Because I don't want you to recognized me, I felt you might avoided me." Pagkibit balikat ng binata.

"Why would I avoided you?" Pagtataka ng dalaga.

"You would not avoided me even if I have feelings for you?" Walang gatol na tanong ng binata.

"You have feelings for me?" Nagulat na tanong ng dalaga.

"From the last time I came here, I always go to your fruit stand. I've always watching you from a distance. How you help your mother in managing your fruit stand." Paliwanag ng binata.

"Wow, I didn't know I have an admirer." Ang nasabi na lang ng dalaga.

"Now that you know, pwede na ba akong mag-apply?" Tanong ng binata.

"Nag-aapply ka manligaw?" Tanong niya at tumango ang binata.

"It's up to you. Just pass your resume first." Tugon ng dalaga. At sabay silang nagkatawanan.

Naging masaya ang kanilang mga puso ng mga oras na iyon. Mutual ang nararamdaman nila sa isa't-isa. Hanggang sa pag-uwi ay laging nakangiti ang dalawa. Laging nakaalalay ang binata sa dalaga. Laging hawak ang kanyang kamay na kung pwede lang ay huwag na niyang bitawan.


End file.
